Vanilla
by Galaxy-Defending-Hopeful
Summary: Dougie is sixteen, Tom loves vanilla, Danny loves chocolate and Harry wishes that his friends would grow up a bit. AKA 'how Flones got together'. Swearing, 2003!fic, Flones.


**This is...random in the true sense of the word. Flones, swearing, kissing, 2003!fic.**

* * *

"Vanilla!"

"Chocolate!"

"VANILLA!"

"CHOCOLATE!"

The blonde crossed his arms and glared furiously, while the brunet stamped his foot and pouted.

"Everyone likes vanilla icecream! Some people don't like chocolate. Ergo, we should get vanilla!" Tom's voice was nothing more than a growl as he spoke, the anger that a long, stupid argument can cause bubbling up in him.

"I don't like vanilla icecream! An' anyway, who d'un't love chocolate?" Danny replied, just as infuriated.

"This isn't even about us! This is about Dougie!" Tom's fists were clenched and his eyes downcast as frustration threatened to bubble over.

"Yeah, an' I bet Dougie prefers chocolate icecream! It's not even me who wanted to get bloody icecream – you're the one who insisted!" Danny was shouting now, there was no hiding the sudden boom to his otherwise smooth voice.

"He's sixteen, or at least he will be! We can't get him crack and vodka for lunch, no matter what you say!" deflation suddenly took over Tom's voice, and he rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Look, you get whatever you want. I know when I'm not wanted."

With a self-pitying sigh, Tom swept into the band house, arms laden with bags of goodies for Dougie's birthday (including porn magazines, a bag of crisps that were shaped like penises and a variety of different condoms). The only disagreement had come over what to get for lunch for the special day. Danny had wanted to get some spirits, a bag of weed (which Tom had actually permitted, just not for lunch) and some pringles. Tom, on the other hand, had wanted to get beer, party food (mini pizzas, chicken wings...that sort of stuff) and a selection of sweet treats, including icecream. Danny agreed that Tom's ideas were probably better, but the argument had come when they had decided to buy the icecream. In the end, none had been purchased because the argument had already become bitter and malice filled by the time the shop was closing.

* * *

Three sharp knocks on Dougie's door made the youngest member of McFly jump. He was in the middle of 'pleasuring' himself, and wasn't particularly thrilled at being disturbed.

"Give me a sec!" Dougie called, hastily switching off the television (it was on a porn channel) and yanking his duvet over his boner. "Okay, you can come in!"

The door swung open and there stood Tom, a sour look on his face.

"What flavour of icecream is your favourite?" he asked, bitterness staining the otherwise sweet words.

"Don't you listen in all the teenybop interviews?" Dougie joked, grinning. "I mean, we get asked that question about eight times a week!"

"Dougie, just answer the bloody question!" Tom snapped, surprising Dougie. While Tom was occasionally moody, he was generally quite sweet and patient. He'd never normally snap like that.

"Vanilla – why?"

A gleeful smile crossed Tom's face. "Thanks, Doug!" With that, the older blonde fled the room, making Dougie groan and get up while holding the duvet strategically to close the door and continue masturbating. However, it wasn't a couple of minutes before another few knocks disturbed him once more. This time, he left the television on and simply pulled the duvet on again, shouting,

"Come in!"

Instead of the angsty looking Tom in the doorway, Danny was there, looking equally as annoyed.

"Doug, what's ya favourite flavour of icecream?" he immediately asked, making Dougie laugh.

"What is it with you guys and icecream? Tom was in here like two minutes ago asking me the same thing!"

Danny glared at him, his eyebrows drawn into a cross. "Answer the question."

"Vanilla – why do you need to know?"

The confused fifteen year old got no answer, as Danny merely kicked Dougie's wall violently before leaving the room, once again leaving Dougie to scramble the door shut.

* * *

"Would you mind passing me the jug of water, Harry?" Tom asked, carefully avoiding eye contact with Danny, who was inches away from the jug he needed. Harry shrugged and passed it over, the tension in the air palpable. The four McFly members were sat together in a cosy corner of a pizza restaurant, but none of them were exactly comfortable. Tom and Danny weren't speaking to each other after the whole icecream incident, and Dougie and Harry's attempts to draw them into conversations were to no avail.

"So, what shall we have for dessert?" Dougie asked, taking a deep sip from his third beer. It had been a long night thus far.

"I'm having icecream." Tom snidely commented. "Vanilla flavour."

"I'll have chocolate icecream." Danny then said. "I might be the only one who likes it, but I do."

Harry sighed and was about to look at the menu when Dougie's voice broke out clearly across the table.

"You two are acting like utter _arseholes _and you need to snap out of it! It's my birthday and so far, all you two have tried to do is ruin it! Danny, does it really bloody matter that Tom was right? Tom, do you have to be so fucking _gleeful _that you were right? You're acting like toddlers! I'm the youngest one here, a fact that we're meant to be celebrating, but instead you two are having a domestic! Grow up, you two."

After his little speech, Dougie bolted from the table and went straight into the men's toilets, leaving three very astonished teenagers behind.

"You know, he's right. You two do need to grow up." Harry confirmed, staring into his amber coloured cider. Tom and Danny both felt decidedly uncomfortable: both knew that they were in the wrong, but both were also too prideful to admit it. Awkwardly, Tom decided that he needed to apologize.

"Look, Danny, I'm sorry if I've been crowing over you since yesterday – Dougie's right, I have been an arsehole." he forced himself to make eye contact with Danny, remembering the last time he had been in a situation like this, forced to apologize when he still felt angry, for the greater good.

* * *

_Tom was twelve, and so he had people he didn't like. That was just par for the course. There were, as such, people that also didn't like him. Some were more forthright that others about it, though._

"_Oi, dick, get out of my way" the coarse words spilled out of the fourteen year old's mouth as he shoved Tom out of the way on the corridor. Usually, Tom would meekly accept it as the perpetrator was older and bigger, but for one reason or another, today he didn't._

"_Leave me alone." he boldly replied, crossing his arms._

"_What did you say?" the fourteen year old swung around, glaring fiercely at Tom._

"_I said, leave me alone, Matt." Tom's voice died down a little when he saw the expression on the fourteen year old's face. Matt Willis. He was only a couple of years older than Tom, but he had a reputation as being a bit of a bad boy (not that that reputation was hard to gain at a private performing arts school)._

_Tom sprawled on the ground, dazed. Matt had grabbed him by the collar and thrown him to the floor, all in one smooth movement. Getting up, he stared at the retreating back of Matt before making a decision: rushing forwards, he shoved Matt's back hard enough to send him flying onto the floor as well. A hush fell over everyone who had been watching the little disagreement. Matt picked himself up, before swinging around and running full force at Tom's tiny figure. Within seconds, the two were fighting, rolling around on the floor and hitting each other. It was out of character for both: generally, Matt didn't fight, and as for Tom? He could barely punch his way out of a paper bag let alone fight with one of the school's 'bad boys'. _

"_Move!" the crisp voice of Mr Heggarty, one of the teachers at the school, sent an even bigger hush over the crowd. In one sweeping gesture he separated the two boys, holding the backs of their blazers._

* * *

"_You two are going to sit here until you apologize to each other. If you haven't apologized by the end of this minute, your parents will be involved." Mr Heggarty swiftly told them, standing at the foot of the desk he had sat the two at. Facing each other, neither said a word. Both figured that they would apologize eventually, just not first._

"_I'm __**waiting**__." Mr Heggarty drawled, tapping his fingers on the desk. Neither boy spoke. "You have precisely ten seconds to apologize, or I will phone your parents and start writing out all of the detention slips that will be needed for a month of detentions for each of you."_

_Tom sucked in his breath. Matt would have to apologize anyway, so what if he did it first? "Sorry, Matt."_

"_Sorry, Tom."_

_After that, Matt always looked out for Tom, and when he saw him at the Busted audition, his face almost split in two from smiling._

* * *

"Dougie, come out of the toilet!" Tom called, rapping at the individual cubicle door that Dougie was in (it was the only one occupied).

"We've apologized to each other! Just come out!" Danny added, guilt overwhelming him that he was partially responsible for Dougie locking himself inside of a toilet on his sixteenth birthday.

"Make me." came Dougie's sullen response.

"We're not going to make you. We just want you to know that we're sorry that we've ruined your birthday." Tom's response was level headed, and Danny felt glad that he was there. At that moment, Danny felt a hand slip into his, and turned to see Tom, looking concerned. In a moment of daring, Danny suddenly leant forwards and kissed Tom directly on the mouth, gripping his hand tightly.

When Dougie eventually opened the door, Tom was slammed against the wall, Danny against him, and the two were passionately making out.

"Where's Harry?" Dougie exclaimed. "He owes me a tenner – I said this would happen!"

* * *

Whenever Tom and Danny told the story of how they got together, they always felt slightly embarrassed.


End file.
